Blut auf den Straßen
ist die vierte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Fear the Walking Dead. Zitat Gruppierungen Zombies Orte der Handlungen * Abigale * Thomas Abigales Wohnanlage Kurzbeschreibung Nick geht an Land um Louis, einen Freund von Strand, abzuholen. In derselben Nacht kommen drei Fremde an Bord, die das Schiff in ihre Gewalt bringen und jeden fesseln. Strand kann im Schlauchboot der Angreifer entkommen, dieses wird jedoch beschädigt und verliert Luft. Die Angreifer kontaktieren ihren Anführer, Conner, der darauf hin kommt um Alicia und Travis mit zu nehmen. Alicia, weil sie die Freundin von Jack ist, dem Funker, den sie zuvor meiden sollte und Travis, weil es ihm gelang die Abigale kurz zu schließen. Dank Louis Hilfe können die verbliebenen Angreifer auf dem Schiff unschädlich gemacht werden. Strand wird danach von Madison mit dem Schlauchboot eingesammelt. Vorspann Nick schwimmt ohne Kleidung an den Strand. Über ihn fliegt ein Helikopter hinweg. Er läuft durch eine verlassene Zeltstadt und will Untote anlocken. Er zeigt sich einem Zombie und lockt ihn zu einem Zelt. Dort greift er sich den Kopf und sticht ein Messer hinein. Dann nimmt er den Leichnam und zieht ihn ins Zelt. Er schlitzt ihn auf und bedeckt sich mit seinem Blut. Handlung der Folge Travis und Madison führen eine Diskussion. Er ist sauer, dass Strand die beiden Passagiere, die er aufs Schlauchboot gesetzt hat, einfach aufs Meer hat treiben lassen. Travis traut Strand nicht. Die Abigale befindet sich an der Grenze nach Mexiko. Chris und Ofelia sprechen über ihre Vergangenheit. Chris will mehr über ihr Liebesleben erfahren und erzählt von seiner Liebe, die nur ein paar Monate dauerte. Ofelia erzählt von ihrer Katholischen Schule. Plötzlich bemerken sie, wie ein Ruderboot mit drei Personen sich nähert. Chris holt seine Waffe hervor, zögert jedoch auf sie zu schießen. Die schwangere Frau hat Blut an den Beinen. Travis kommt hinzu und fragt die Männer nach ihrer Herkunft aus. Strand wittert Gefahr und will seine halbautomatische Waffe holen, doch das Magazin fehlt. Madison bringt die Frau unter Deck und will sich um sie kümmern, als Alicia aus ihrem Zimmer kommt. Sie geht an Deck und erkennt den Mann anhand seiner Stimme: Jack. Die Eindringlinge greifen an. Die Schwangere fesselt Madison, nachdem sie ihren Kopf gegen den Spiegel geschlagen hat. Die anderen können David und Travis unter Kontrolle bringen und fesseln. Einer der Angreifer erklärt schadenfroh, dass Chris hätte schießen sollen bevor er fragt. Danach verlangt er, dass Alicia Daniel fesselt. Mit vorgehaltener Waffe fesselt sie ihn. Daniel will wissen, woher sie die Namen kennen, doch Alicia erklärt, dass sie nichts gesagt hat. Strand flüchtet mit dem Ruderboot, auf dem die Fremden gekommen sind. Jack soll ihn erschießen, zögert jedoch. Der Anführer der Gruppe nimmt seinen Revolver und schießt zweimal auf Strand. Ein Schuss trifft in das Schlauchboot. Erinnerung an 2005 Strand erklärt einem Trinkkumpanen, dass er leiten und führen wollte. Dieser fragt ihn über seine Eltern aus. Die Männer verstehen sich gut. Strand erklärt, dass sein Besitz in den Fluten vom Wirbelsturm Katrina unter gegangen und er nun Bankrott ist. Sein neuer Freund berichtet, dass er teile von New Orleans schließen muss und darüber nicht glücklich ist. Später am Abend bringt Strand ihn aufs Zimmer und legt ihn ins Bett. Er zieht ihm das Jackett aus und nimmt sich einige Kreditkarten. Gegenwart Der Eindringling, Reed, will wissen wo der Schlüssel des Schiffes ist. Travis und Ofelia erklären ihm, dass der Kapitän, Strand, die Schlüssel hat. Er bedroht jedoch Chris, bis Travis vorschlägt das Schiff kurz zu schließen. Der Gruppenführer erklärt Jack, dass sie Conner kontaktieren und Travis in der Zwischenzeit das Boot starten soll. Nick läuft auf dem Land entlang, unbemerkt von den Untoten. Er sucht nach einer speziellen Adresse. Erinnerung Strand ist in seinem Zimmer, als es an der Tür klopft. Vor ihm stehen Thomas Abigail und Louis Floris. Die Männer verschaffen sich Zutritt zu der Wohnung. Thomas erkennt, dass Victor Geschmack hat, ihm jedoch damals Geld fehlte. Thomas erklärt Strand, dass es um 36.000 Dollar aus den Kreditkarten geht. Dieser gesteht, dass er das Geld genommen hat um damit Kreditkartenschulden zu begleichen. Er will in exklusive und noble Immobilien investieren. Thomas erwartet eine Rückzahlung zuzüglich Zinsen und erklärt Strand, dass er ihn nun in der Hand hat. Gegenwart Strand fällt das Handy aus der Hand, während er mühsam versucht mit der verbliebenen Luft aus dem Schlauchboot über Wasser zu bleiben. Travis versucht das Boot kurz zu schließen. Reed hat Zweifel und will die Sache abblasen. Travis hat ein Kabel gelockert, doch bevor er es zu einem anderen führt will er in den Maschinenraum um das Boot von dort zu starten. Madison macht sich Sorgen um ihren Sohn, Nick, der nicht an Bord ist. David will seine Fesseln lockern, hierzu muss jedoch ihre Wache, die schwangere Frau, abgelenkt werden. Madison spricht mit der Schwangeren über ihre Geburt. Travis nimmt sich im Maschinenraum unbemerkt ein Brecheisen und steckt es sich in den Ärmel. Alicia hat Jack zum Funkgerät geführt, nachdem er ihr versprochen hat für sie und ihre Familie zu sorgen. Er erzählt von seiner Freundin Alison. Jack erklärt, dass er durch Connor gerettet wurde und ihm was schuldet. Alicia will mit Jack mit gehen, jedoch muss er dafür ihre Familie beschützen. Er löst ihre Fesseln, wofür sie ihn umarmt. Nick spielt mit einem Basketball, während er das richtige Haus sucht. Er klopft an und wird von Louis mit einer Pistole bedroht. Nachdem Nick erklärt hat, dass Strand ihn geschickt hat, senkt er die Waffe und erklärt ihm, dass sie in einem Wohnpark von Thomas Abigale sind. Nick schlägt vor, dass er hier bleiben könnte, denn der Ort ist leicht zu verbarrikadieren. Er findet es jedoch zu einsam und möchte lieber nach Mexiko. Er fordert den Jungen auf sich zu waschen, bevor er zu ihm ins Auto steigt. Obwohl er das Auto zurück lassen will, geht es ihm ums Prinzip. Auf dem Schiff lenkt Madison weiterhin die schwangere Frau ab, damit David sich befreien kann. Sie reizt die junge werdende Mutter, bis sie ihr die Pistole ans Gesicht hält. Travis und Reed kommen hinzu. Es gelingt Travis unbemerkt das Brecheisen hinter einem Polster zu verstecken. Mit dem Porsche fahren sie zum Strand, wo auch schon bald einige Untote erscheinen. Louis ist besorgt, dass er sie nicht alle über die Grenze bringen kann, wenn die Gruppe so groß geworden ist. Louis erklärt, dass seine Mutter schon für Abigale senior gearbeitet hat und ihn und Thomas groß gezogen hat. Erinnerung Victor und Thomas liegen in der Sonne. Celia macht sich Sorgen um die Bräune von Thomas und geht rasch. Victor ist besorgt, dass Louis und seine Mutter ihn nicht mögen. Er ist jedoch zuversichtlich, dass er ihn für sich gewinnen kann. Victor will über geschäftliches reden, doch Thomas möchte lieber den Augenblick genießen. Er erklärt ihm, dass er an diesem Ort alles hat, was er braucht und reicht ihm die Hand. Gegenwart Connor betritt das Boot, während Travis die Maschinen startet. Die Gruppe kommt zusammen. Connor entscheidet, dass Travis und Alicia mitgenommen werden und der Rest auf dem Schiff bleibt. Die beiden Gefangenen bekommen einen schwarzen Sack über den Kopf gestülpt. Danach verlassen sie das Boot. Nick und Louis kommen auf einem Schlauchboot auf die Abigale zu. Nick bemerkt die Eindringlinge. Louis nimmt ein Scharfschützengewehr und erschießt zwei der Fremden. Als Reed nachschauen will, greift Daniel nach seiner Waffe. Ofelia drückt ihn gegen die Wand. Madison nimmt sich das Brecheisen und ersticht ihn von hinten. Chris bekommt eine Waffe und bedroht Reed. Alle anderen werden von den Fesseln befreit. Nick kommt als erstes an Bord und erklärt, dass Louis ihnen helfen wird. Dieser will jedoch nicht ohne Strand weiter fahren. Erinnerung Strand will nach Los Angeles um Immobilien zu kaufen. Thomas ist besorgt, denn die Unruhen machen ihm Angst. Victor erinnert ihn an das Sprichwort und erklärt in zwei Tagen wieder bei ihm zu sein. Die Männer küssen sich Gegenwart Strand treibt im Wasser und wird von Madison völlig unterkühlt aufgelesen. Besonderheiten * Die Abigale ist nach seinem Eigentümer, Thomas Abigale, benannt. * Thomas Abigale erklärt Victor in der Bar, dass er seiner Arbeit und seinem Vater verpflichtet ist. Später sagt er ihm, dass er nun, wegen den Kreditkartenschulden, ihm verpflichtet sei. Todesfälle * zwei Eindringlinge Trivia * Der Hurrikan Katrina ist einer der schlimmsten Wirbelstürme in der Geschichte der USA. Er sorgte für große Sachschäden. Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Fear)